Mighty Pups VS The Mysterons
This is my new project to celebrate the debut of Mighty Pups Charged Up. This is a Mighty Pups/Captain Scarlet and The Mysterons crossover movie. The pups' meteor was in fact not a meteor at all, but instead a highly powerful weapon originally developed by the mysterons which they intended to use to spilt the earth in half and destroy all life on earth. The Mysterons now want the meteor back so they can finish the job they intended to use it for. To protect the meteor and to help stop the world from being destroyed. The virtually indestructible Captain Scarlet and the rest of the spectrum agents join forces with the Mighty Pups, since they are the ones who know the most about the meteor and can use their Mysteron energy based superpowers to spectrum's advantage. Can the mighty pups and spectrum stop the mysterons and their earth agent Captain Black from carrying out their evil plans? Read this story to find out! Characters: Ryder, Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Everest, Tuck, Ella, The Ladybird, Mayor Goodway, Captain Scarlet, Captain Blue, Corneal White, Lieutenant Green, The Mysterons, Captain Black, Destiny Angel, Harmony Angel, Symphony Angel, Rhapsody Angel, Melody Angel. The Movie: *Insert Paramount Pictures logo here.* *Insert ITV films logo here.* *Insert Anderson Entertainment logo here.* *Insert Nickelodeon Movies logo here.* Paramount Pictures and Nickleodeon Movies present... ...In association with Anderson Entertainment and ITV films... Narrator: An alien force has been unleashed upon the earth. A force with terrible powers. A force that is beyond the comprehension of mankind. This force is known as, The Mysterons. They devolped a weapon powerful enough to spilt the earth in 2. But though a series of chance events, that weapon, assumed by most to be nothing more than a meteor that can grant others special powers, is now in the possession of a group of dogs who are known as, The Paw Patrol Mighty Pups. But now, the mysterons want their meteor back. So they can make it carry out the task they originally made it to perform. But there is no way that the mighty pups are ever going to let that happen. And if they are to succeed in saving planet earth from total destruction, then they will need to be enlisted by The Spectrum world security organisation and use their mighty powers to help them out in their ongoing fight against the mysterons. Leading this fight, one man, fate has made, indestructible. His name...Captain Scarlet. ...A Keith Chapman Film... *Insert Movie Logo Here.* *Cue Captain Scarlet drum beats and theme song.* Staring: Joey Nijem, Justin Kelly, Lilly Bartlam, Shayle Simons, Berkley Silverman, Keegen Hedley, Samuel Faraci, Lukas Engel, Eamon Hanson, Isabella Leo, Wayne Forester, Robbie Stevens, Jeremy Hitchin, Mike Hayley, Nigel Plaskitt, Liz Morgan, Emma Tate, Jules De Jongh and Julia Brahms. Based on the characters originally created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Written by CP86 and PawPatrolThunderbird4. Director of visual effects: Steve Begg. Original Captain Scarlet theme song by Barry Gray. Music by Hanz Zimmer. Filmed In Gigamarionation. Creative consultants: Jamie Anderson, Richard James, Chris Dale. Executive Producers: CP86, PawPatrolThunderbird4. Directed by Keith Chapman. *Movie opens, there's an emergency in Adventure Bay which is requiring the pups to use their mighty powers. They are all seen chasing after the ladybird.* Chase: Surrender now, ladybird! Those shiny things don't belong to you! Ladybird: Try and catch me if you can! *The ladybird tries to getaway while Chase used his super speed on his car to go after her, she doesn't look at the building which is right in front of her. She flies up higher but her bag full of shiny things hits against the wall and slips out of her hand.* Ladybird: Oh no! My shiny things! *The bag falls into Chase's car.* Chase: Thank you very much ladybird. Ladybird: D'oh! How do you always win?! One day I'll show you all that bad guys can win. Marshall: Oh yeah? And how exactly do you plan on doing that? Ladybird: I'll get more superpowers. What if I was, I dunno, indestructible. Yeah, nothing could hurt me and I could fully recover from all my injuries within hours. Rocky: Yeah, good luck with that. You'll never have those powers. Ladybird: I will one day, you'll all see! *The ladybird flies off leaving the Mighty Pups and Ryder behind.* Ryder: Good work, pups. Now, let's get these shiny things back where they were belong. *After they give the shiny things back, Mayor Goodway thanks Ryder and the pups.* Mayor Goodway: Oh thank you, Ryder and Mighty Pups! Ryder: No problem, Mayor Goodway. If Ladybird ever shows up again. Just yelp for help! *Meanwhile, Ladybird manages to escape and is now thinking of a plan to get her revenge and her shiny things back.* Ladybird: Oh! If only there's a way for me to be more indestructible. *Then a mysterious man speaks, hidden in the shadows.* Man: So, you want to be indestructible? Ladybird: Well yes and who are you? Man: Good question. Allow me to introduce myself. *As the man steps into the light, it turns out to be Captain Black!* Captain Black: My name is Captain Black and I can help you with a favour. Ladybird: Oh Good! What is it? Captain Black: Come with me and you'll see. *Ladybird follows Captain Black off screen. Meanwhile, the Mighty Pups are just passing Adventure Beach on their way back to the lookout, when Skye notices something on the beach.* Skye: Ryder, what's that? Ryder: I don't know but it looks like a piece of the meteor. *Everyone goes onto the beach to have a closer look and as they do the meteor piece starts to glow.* Ryder: Whoa, it's glowing but it's green. Skye: Maybe it changes colour. Ryder: Maybe but still, I think we should get this piece back to the lookout. *Ryder picks the meteor peice up and then everyone heads back to the lookout, meanwhile somewhere near Adventure Bay, an aircraft carrier called Cloudbase picks something up.* Lieutenant Green: Sir, I think I picked up something. Corneal White: What is it? Lieutenant Green: It's the piece of the green meteor and it seems like scanners managed to find it. Corneal White: What's it's last known location? Lieutenant Green: It's coming from a place called Adventure Bay. Corneal White: Adventure Bay, Hmmm, well if that's the case. Get Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue up here to meet me at once. Lieutenant Green: Yes, Corneal. *Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue are soon up at Corneal White's desk.* Captain Scarlet: You wanted to see us Corneal? Corneal White: Yes Captain, we've found where that meteor could have possiblly landed all that time ago. Captain Blue: You mean the one that the mysterons almost split the earth in half with? Corneal White: Yes, that's the one. Captain Scarlet: Where is it then? Corneal White: It's in a town called Adventure Bay, you and Captain Blue must head down there to collect it or at the very least a peice of it and bring it back up here for further research. Captain Scarlet: Yes sir, Corneal sir. Lieutenant Green: Sir, I've been doing some research about the town of Adventure Bay, you might want to take a look at this. *Lieutenant Green hands Corneal White a peice of paper, on it is some information about and a photo of the Mighty Pups.* Corneal White: Hmm, it appears that the meteor in question is now being used by a group of dogs to give them superpowers, allowing them to perform amazing deeds and stop crime. Captain Scarlet: And they don't have any idea that their powers use Mysteron energy. Corneal White: Indeed, I don't know about you Captain, but I think that along with you, these so called Mighty Pups could be a great asset in our fight against the mysterons. Captain Blue: What are you planning Corneal? Corneal White: I'd like you now both to bring back here a piece of that meteor and those Mighty Pups in a Spectrum Passenger Jet, if they could help us out then that would be great. Captain Scarlet: S.I.G. *They both turn and begin to head off to pick up their SPJ.* Corneal White: Oh and Scarlet. *They both stop and turn around.* Captain Scarlet: Yes Corneal? Corneal White: When you return, tell the Mighty Pups everything, they deserve to know the truth. *Insert Captain Scarlet drum beat transition here.* *Back at the lookout, Ryder is trying to study the green meteor piece he found.* Ryder: Wow, this green meteor is so bright, I wonder why it's so different to the normal meteor in the lookout. *Then it starts to glow brightly.* Ryder: What's that? What's going on? *And then a voice comes out of nowhere.* Voice: This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know you can hear us, Earthmen. The powers of the Mysterons are infinite. We can distort space and time. We have shown you the consequences of your primitive and aggressive behavior. It has been decided by our Imperial Council that a peaceful settlement with the planet Earth might someday be possible. So we will spare you for now. Be warned, Earthmen: Your warlike behavior can only result in disaster for your planet. *The voice ends, Then there's a flash and everything goes white till a few seconds later, everything is back to normal.* Ryder: Whoa, this is way too dangerous. I better put it back where I found it before the pups find out about it. *He quickly gets into his ATV and drIves off to Adventure beach to put the piece of the meteor back. But as he's driving along, he notices a Spectrum Passenger Jet about to land on the beach.* Ryder: Wow, what a cool jet. *As it lands, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue step out.* Captain Scarlet: Adventure Bay I believe. Excuse me young man, me and my partner are here looking for the Mighty Pups, do you know where we can find them? Ryder: That's a little funny you now, because I just so happen to be their owner. But may I ask who you two gentlemen are? Captain Scarlet: Ah yes, allow me to introduce myself. *Captain Scarlet pulls out his identification badge and shows it to Ryder.* Captain Scarlet: Captain Scarlet, Spectrum. The man standing next to me is my partner, Captain Blue. Ryder: Very nice to meet you both, what can we do for you? Captain Blue: You're gonna need to come with us to Cloudbase, along with those mighty pups of yours. Ryder: Why? Is something the matter? Captain Scarlet: Yes, there's a lot of danger coming for you and it's a very long story. So, we need your corporations. *Insert Captain Scarlet drum beat transition here.* *Hours later, the mighty jet is being escorted by the Spectrum Passenger Jet.* Rubble: I still don't understand Ryder, why are we going with these Spectrum people again? Ryder: Search me, all they told me was that we are in a lot of danger and that they need our corporations. Captain Blue: Cloudbase this is SPJ A05 requesting permission to land, over. Lieutenant Green: SPJ A05 you are clear to land on runway 2, crosswind 36 knots. Captain Blue: S.I.G. *The 2 jets land at Cloudbase, shortly afterwards Ryder and the pups are seen to Colonel White's desk.* Corneal White: Hello everyone. Have a seat Ryder. My name is Sir Charles Grey but you can call me Corneal White. Ryder: Nice to meet you, Corneal White. Corneal White: Now, I see you managed to find a piece of the green meteor from the beach of your home town. Can you tell me more about it? Ryder: Well, when I picked it up from the beach, it's started to glow green. Corneal White: And you took it back to study it? Ryder: Yes. Corneal White: Okay, carry on. Ryder: When I analysed it, it started to glow brightly. And then a voice came out and said- Corneal White: I knew it. Zuma: Knew what? Corneal White: It was the Mysterons all along. Everset: Excuse me Corneal White, may I just ask exactly what a Mysteron is? Corneal White: No one knows exactly what a Mysteron is, all we do know is that they are invisible alien life froms represented by holographic green circles. They are trying to conquer Earth and destroy all human life on Earth. They possess the power to destroy anyone or anything and then rebuild them as instruments of destruction which they can use to carry out their threats. Tuck: Wow, you must really have your work cut out if your fighting an enemy that has those intentions and powers and one that you can't even see. Ella: Or one that they can see, but can't recognise. Corneal White: Yes, we surely do. Rocky: Ok, I think I understand what's going on, but I just have one question. Corneal White: Oh yes, what's that? Rocky: Why? Why is this whole thing happening in the first place? How did this whole conflict start? And just how is all of this our problem? Corneal White: Captain Scarlet, would you care to explain everything? Captain Scarlet: Yes sir. Sit down Mighty Pups. *All the pups sit down.* Captain Scarlet: I'm going to tell you all a great story. *There is a fade transition to a shot of Mars in a flashback to past events.* Captain Scarlet (Narration): It all started a couple of years ago. Us at spectrum had detected unusual alien signals coming from the planet Mars. Both me and fellow Spectrum agent Captain Black were assigned to investigate. *We get a shot of a Martian Exploration Vehicle traveling across the surface of Mars with Captain Scarlet and Captain Black inside.* Captain Scarlet: Nothing but another typical day on mars, right? Captain Black: Yes but we still haven't found what's sending those signals, something has to be sending them. Captain Scarlet: Don't worry, the sooner we find what's sending the signals, the sooner we can return to- Hey! What's that? *They stop right in front of a dust cloud. As it clears, it reveals a mysterious city.* Captain Black: Would you take a look at that Paul! Captain Scarlet: An alien city. Incredible. *Then a green light shines at them and a voice comes out of nowhere.* Voice: This is the voice of the Mysterons. We know you can hear us, Earthmen. The powers of the Mysterons are infinite. We can distort space and time. We have shown you the consequences of your primitive and aggressive behavior. It has been decided by our Imperial Council that a peaceful settlement with the planet Earth might someday be possible. So we will spare you for now. Be warned, Earthmen: Your warlike behavior can only result in disaster for your planet. Captain Black: This place seems way too dangerous, it must be destroyed. Captain Scarlet: Ok then Conrad, let em have it. *Captain Black hits one of the MEV's buttons, firing 3 missiles at the city, they impact at 3 different points of the city, destroying all of it.* Captain Black: Well Paul, we'll survey the wreckage collect a few samples and then return to earth. Captain Scarlet: Alright Conrad, I'll go and get my space suit. *Suddenly, something rises from out of the rocks, it's a beam of some sort.* Captain Black: Look at that Paul! *The beam fires a blue pulse of light at the city, which begins to rebuild it.* Captain Scarlet (Narration): Captain Black and I watched in astonishment, as the blue beam of light rebuilt the entire Mysteron city within less than 30 seconds. Then, Captain Black made a rather hasty decision. Captain Black: Let's get out of here! This space is pending to be filled in with the mysteron story plus the Spectrum duty assignments of the Mighty Pups. *Meanwhile Ladybird and Captain Black came to a hideout of his. As he opened the door, Ladybird gasps in amazed by all the shiny things she had seen.* Ladybird: Oh, goody! It's like a dream come true. Captain Black: Yes, but if you work for me, all your dreams come true. Ladybird: Okay, where do I start? Captain Black: Well, you see, there's a green piece of another meteor that been found in Cloudbase and I need you to go and retrieve it. Ladybird: Oh, alright, sure, I'll do it. Captain Black: Excellent, be sure you get it back for me. Ladybird: No problem, Ladybird is on it. Captain Black: Oh, and take this *He gives Ladybird a map of Cloudbase.* Captain Black: You need this in case. Ladybird: Why, thank you, Captain Black. *Later that night, Ladybird has managed to sneak into Cloudbase.* Ladybird: Okay, the map says that the lab is somewhere around this area of the base. *As she turned to a corner, she saw a sign that says 'Spectrum Lab'.* Ladybird: Yes, found it! *She put a special device on the keypad that access to the lab's pin code.* Ladybird: Yes! I'm in. *Once she was inside, she immediately searched the whole lab for the green piece of the meteor.* Ladybird: Come on, where is it? *Then something was glowing green. When she turned, she saw that the green piece of the meteor was in the glass safe.* Ladybird: Found it! *She managed to find a hammer to smashed the lock opened but it managed to sound the alarm.* Ladybird: Okay, let's get out of here. *At the same time, the alarm also triggered the main control center.* Lieutenant Green: Corneal, there's been an intruder at the Spectrum lab. Corneal White: Got it, Ryder, Pups, Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue, head to the lab. There's an intruder there. Ryder: Yes, Corneal. Captain Scarlet and Captain Blue: S.I.G *They rushed to the lab and just in time to see Ladybird just about to escape.* Ryder and the Pups: Ladybird! Captain Scarlet: Who is that? Ladybird: Try and stop me. Ella and Tuck: After her! *They started chasing her till she ended up with a dead end.* Captain Scarlet: Give up, you're surrondered! Now, hand over the green meteor piece and come forward slowly. *Then she notice an escape hatch.* Ladybird: Not for long! *She grabbed the lever.* Captain Scarlet: Get down and grab something tight! *And they did as she pulled the lever and got sucked out into the clouds below.* (W.I.P) Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies Category:Mighty Pups Category:Collaboration